


Don toch im angy

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also follow my new Twitter, Angy, Fluff, Like really no angst here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: So i just made a twitter accound ( I still confused how to use twitter tho...) and it's @NamaVikunAlso damn 666 wordshail satan
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Don toch im angy

Don toch im angy

“Hasbi…masih marah..?”

No answer, wasn’t surprised actually, so to make it short Ridwan accidentally break Hasbi’s favourite Playstation Disk by accident, Ridwan who are much older than him doesn’t actually understand how this thing works when he visited Hasbi’s house but he’s kinda curious and Hasbi was buying some stuff in nearby minimarket.

Ridwan tought it was a movie disk, it was titled “Red Dead Redemption 2”, there was a BD player right below the television and yes Ridwan know how to operate it, and you can imagine the rest.

…….

“Hasbi…nanti saya beliin yang baru..janji”

Hasbi still not answering, he just laying down on his sofa and pretend Ridwan wasn’t there, not even moving an inch.

The problem for Hasbi is not the price, he can afford that too, but the game itself already sold out in many game stores and it took days even weeks for new batch to arrive, he can’t wait for that long. He played that game almost everytime he got free time on his home, but not anymore at least for now.

Ridwan exhale slowly, Hasbi is not that kind of man who can get angry easily, even when he scold him for small reason, but he now knows how important those thing for Hasbi is, even if he doesn’t get what that thing is, the last console Ridwan ever had is probably Game Boy Colour.

“Yasudah…saya ke kamar kalau begitu”

Yeah, Hasbi invited him to sleep on his house for today, he felt happy at first until well, stuff happened. Hasbi still didn’t move an inch, while Ridwan is trying to find way how to make him at least move from the sofa. He thought he will order some food and of couse as human Hasbi would get hungry anytime soon.

……..

“Permisi, atas nama Ridwan?’

“Iya, terima kasih, pak.”

Two portion of Roasted Chicken with sambal, Hasbi once said that he really love Roasted chicken and spicy food, this should be a great combination.

“Hasbi, kalau lapar ada makanan di meja makan”

No answer again.

“Ok..”

………

Hasbi looks around him, no Ridwan? He’s actually really hungry since he got home but Ridwan really ruined his mood, but it would be embarassing if he suddenly just like move from his sofa for any reason, he need to make sure Ridwan was not around.

He can’t feel his presence tho, it would be fine he guessed.

“Laper juga…” he whisper

_Gaada pak Ridwan kan? Gaada kayaknya_

The smell of chicken tho, oh my god it tickle his tongue, it’s not from his favourite restaurant but better than nothing he think. He’ll take anything now actually he just want to eat.

“Enak…”

He chewed it slowly, he can’t like to himself that he really enjoy the food, at least his mood is slightly better now, he still bitter about what happened earlier tho.

“Udah mendingan, Hasbi?”

_Gusti!_

Yes Ridwan was there, standing near the Bedroom door, it was nightime and Ridwan didn’t turn on the light except the Main room and Dining room lamp, he still can see Hasbi from there but Hasbi can’t see him.

_Pak Ridwan, ngapain sih!_

Hasbi looks at the older man with angy stares, his mouth is still full with food. Ridwan slowly moves toward him, Hasbi’s glare became more and more angy.

“Hasbi, jadi-“ He tried to touch his shoulder only to get smacked on his palm by Hasbi

“_Don toch im angy!_” Hasbi finally said something, yeah.

_Ya Tuhan, kok kamu imut banget sih_

Ridwan’s face blushed, he can’t stand the cuteness that he just witnessed.

“Ok..s-saya ke kamar kamu kalau gitu”

Ridwan imidiatelly turn back and walks really fast to Hasbi’s Room, he can’t hide his smile close the door as soon as he got in. He bite his tongue as he hold himself not to shake from the cuteness.

He kinda hate himself for making Hasbi angry, but…why he doesn’t want it to end?

**Author's Note:**

> So i just made a twitter accound ( I still confused how to use twitter tho...) and it's @NamaVikun
> 
> Also damn 666 words
> 
> hail satan


End file.
